Gossip
by StarAngel613
Summary: When a dead girl's body led's the detectives to the Upper East Side of Manhattan, they soon discover that on this side of the island not all that glitters is gold.
1. Introduction

**Law And Order: SVU**

**Gossip**

**Summary: When the detective's find a girl murdered, it leads them to the Upper East Side where everything isn't as glamorous as it seems.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

**

"Amber hurry up or we'll be late to 1st." Amber's best friend Jenny called behind her as she noticed that Amber had suddenly stopped in her tracks. Both girls were wearing matching school uniforms including purple wool skirts and matching polo's.

"Jenny, call 911." Amber said pointing into the ally way. Her face turned pale and her hand was trembling. Jenny walked back to look what her friend was pointing at. Jenny let out a small gasp as she saw a pair of black boots and the legs were pale and a thin tail of blood was running down them.

Within the hour, detective's Benson and Stabler arrived on the scene. The pair of them walked up through the police line and reported to the police chief.

"What happened here?" Benson asked.

"Two girls found her among the trashcans. They're terrified." The police captain informed them.

While Benson questioned with him, Stabler made his way up to the body. The medical examiner was knelt over the body. It was a girl with long black hair that was messy from not brushing and cleaning. She was still wearing a white school polo and a high navy shirt school uniform. There was a cut mark on her inner thigh and another across her stomach.

"Name is Holly Thompson, age 17." Miriam recited.

"How do you know?" Elliot asked her.

"The killer didn't take her purse." Miriam held up Holly's purse that was white with colored stars.

"Is that a Dooney and Bourke?" Olivia asked walking up to them.

"Dooney and Bourke?" Elliot repeated pronouncing it wrong.

"Dooney is a rich line of handbags and purse's, that one's probably 200 dollars." Olivia repeated.

"Holly also has perfectly manicured nails and toes and her cell phone and PDA are also in her purse." Miriam commented.

"Great, I love working in the Upper East Side." Elliot commented.

"And by the look of her shoe's, I can't wait to look at the rest of her walk in closet." Olivia stated.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first Law and Order fanfiction. It's something different for me (I usually wirte Harry Potter and O.C. fanfics) but I am really into this show and had a great idea for and episode so here I am. **

**Please be nice in the reviews and please do review!**


	2. The Upper East Side

**Gossip**

**Chapter 2: The Upper East Side**

Later that day Benson and Stabler were found at 3rd and 71st penthouse apartment that spread out over the entire floor and was 2 stories.

Mrs. Thompson lived there with her 2 daughters Holly and Katie. She was a small woman with perfectly colored dark red hair and practically pampered with money.

The news upon her daughter's death had shocked her and instantly began to shake and cry. She fell back on the leather couch on the first floor parlor.

"I don't understand, my Holly had her whole life in front of her." The woman wailed.

"Mame, I know this is hard for you but we need to look in your daughter's room for any clues that might be able to help us in our investigation." Olivia tried to help.

"Of course, Holly lives in the right wing of the second floor. Her sister owns the left. You'll tell because of the decorating. Elliot and the search squad began making there way two the splitting stairs in the main room of the apartment. On the right side, the carpeting was a whitish pink and on the left, it was a dark blue. The stairs spilt in the middle and went to the different sides of the household.

As they stepped onto the landing they saw the Holly's front room that branched out to the sides of her place was pure pink. Her walls were a light pale pink similar to the carpeting. The borders were a darker pink. In the Holly's front room there was a pink couch laid in front of her entertainment system with a flat screen television and stereo system. On the coffee table between them there were magazines from Cosmopolitan, Cosmo GIRL, Seventeen, Elle Girl and of course People and Teen People.

"This is bigger than my own apartment." Olivia said to Elliot.

"It's fancier than my own house." Elliot replied back to her.

"Holly also has her own bathroom, recreational room, patio, kitchen, guest room and cupboard along with her living room, bedroom and walk in closet." Holly's mother spoke up from behind us.

"Mrs. Thompson, how do you afford all this?" Olivia asked her.

"Oh well, my former husband producing the best wine in France today. He makes half a million dollars a day." Mrs. Thompson replied.

"And where does he live now?" Elliot asked.

She took in a deep breath before she answered. "He lives in a chateau in France with his boyfriend. I don't assume you need to know why were divorced now do you? However, he give me half the money he earns because I co own his business with him. Holly and Katie get a life people dream of."

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other before making their way to Holly's bedroom. Once inside they both observed the making of a girl's paradise. Holly had a king sized bed on a platform overlooking the rest of the huge bedroom. The bedspread was fluffy and a light cream color. The rest of the room was painted pink to match the carpeting. There was a television on the wall facing the end of the bed.

Holly had shelves around the room with pictures and knick-knacks of all kinds. Elliot picked up a green picture frame with a picture of Holly hugging another boy who was significantly taller then her with dirty blonde hair and greenish blue eyes.

"Is this Holly?" he asked the mother who was standing in the doorway.

"Yes. She was so happy. Holly always wanted to live each day to it's best." Mrs. Thompson spoke up.

"Who's that with her?" He continued on.

"That's her best friend Kevin, he practically lives here. He has a set of keys and everything. They were practically brother and sister."

"You say he practically lives here?" Olivia asked.

"Why yes." Mrs. Thompson went on.

"Where?" This time is was Elliot that asked.

"In Holly's guest bedroom of course." Mrs. Thompson answered him very sternly.

"Is he here now?" Olivia asked.

"No, he's at school. God, this is going to kill him." Mrs. Thompson then began to break out into tears again. "How do you tell a boy like that that his best friend in dead?"

Olivia and Elliot began moving to Holly's huge walk in closet full of designer clothing, shoe's, and handbags. Drawers were filled with jewelry and sunglasses, all ranging at over 200 dollars.

The closet led the detectives to the bathroom with a spa bathtub and a double nozzle shower. The mirror was actually a vanity with a mixture of Chanel and MAC makeup all around the cute little chair. The detectives then traveled to the kitchen that was filled with water bottles, energy drinks, and Starbucks coffee.

The next room was the guest bedroom that was different from the rest of the wing. The guest bedroom was painted in a mural that looked like living on an island. The bed represented the island and it looked out to the walls that were painted blue and had an ocean wave border.

"Holly let Kevin design the room himself. He said he loved it better then his own home." Mrs. Thompson spoke up once more.

"Doesn't Kevin have a home of his own?" Olivia asked.

"Yes but he doesn't get along with his family. He usually doesn't sleep over during the week except for Friday. They call it there movie night." Mrs. Thompson answered.

The room had shelves like Holly's and on them were pictures and other things like books and folders. Almost all of the pictures were of him and Holly.

"Mrs. Thompson, has Kevin and Holly ever been anymore than just friends?" Elliot asked.

"No one, I would have known about it." She replied.

"Because to me, it looks like the two are in love with each other." Elliot commented.

Mrs. Thompson tensed up a little. "I would have known. Besides, Holly has a boyfriend, his name is Jeremy Snyder."

Elliot dropped the charge and continued looking through the room as the investigation unit went through the rest of Holly's place. Until they were suddenly interrupted.

"What's going on here!" a faint holler was heard. "Holly?"

Suddenly the boy in the pictures appeared at the door. Kevin was wearing this school uniform of black slacks, a black polo shirt and the white tie. "Who are you people and where's Holly?"

Mrs. Thompson then disappeared down stairs as the front door was opened again, assuming it was Holly's little sister Katie.

"Son, come in here for a minute, there's something you need to know." Elliot began.

"Where's Holly?" Kevin repeated now looking worried.

The room remained quiet for a moment. "Maybe you should have a seat." Elliot spoke up again.

"NO! I wanna know where Holly is and I wanna know now!" Kevin was now screaming.

"Kevin," Olivia began, stepping forward. "I'm terribly sorry but Holly Thompson was found murdered this morning in an alleyway by her school."

Kevin stumbled back and his face lost all color. He began shaking before he fell on the floor, sitting upright still. "No, that can't possibly be true." Kevin whispered.

"I'm so sorry for your lost."

"No!" Kevin yelled out. Tears began leaving from the corners of his eyes. He buried his face inside his hands. "She can't be gone."

"Kevin Keller, I know that this is a shock to you, and I know this must be hard, but I need to ask you some things." Olivia said bending down.

Kevin looked up at her; his eyes were bloodshot and covered with tears. "What about?" he asked.

"Like for starters, where were you last night?" Elliot asked.

Kevin looked up at him as he began to stand up again. "Wait, you think I killed her?"

"No, these are just routine questions to eliminate suspects." Olivia calmed him down.

Kevin looked between them for a moment before he answered. "I was here until 7, when Holly wasn't home I assumed she was out with her boyfriend so I went back to my other home."

"Was anyone at home with you?" Olivia asked.

"My sister and my mom." Kevin replied back quickly.

"Did Holly make any contact with you last night?" Elliot asked him, taking a step closer.

"Well, I called her last night around 8, wondering where she was. She said that she was out with her friends and Jeremy." Kevin answered.

"Any names?" Elliot continued.

Kevin shook his head in reply. "She sounded like she was okay so I didn't question her. She said that she would see me tomorrow for lunch. When I didn't see her at our usual spot I thought she got distracted or something so I didn't think anything of it."

"Did Holly have any enemies that you know of?" Olivia asked. "Someone that would have a grudge against her?"

"Not that I know of, Holly was well liked in her school. But I mean I don't know that for sure I mean we do go to different schools." Kevin began. "But there was this one girl that everyone knew hated her but she never admitted it."

"Who?" Olivia was the one to ask this time.

"Donna. She goes to Holly's school and is just a couple of months older than her. She's been mad at Holly ever since she started to go out with Jeremy." Kevin answered her.

"Why, did she like the guy too?" Olivia asked.

"No, Jeremy dumped Donna to be with Holly. But I mean, I don't think that Donna is capable of doing something like murder." Kevin replied.

"Anyone else?" Elliot asked again.

"Not that I can think of. I mean if she was having problems at school you could always ask her friends there. But, now that I come to think of it, there is this one guy who doesn't really like her. More like enemies." Kevin went on and thought to himself before Elliot spoke up.

"Who?"

"One of her ex-boyfriends. He asked her out and she felt sorry for him so she went on one date and then another, and then another." Kevin began.

"Holly started to fall for him?" Olivia asked.

"No, it was the exact opposite. Holly couldn't say no because she didn't want to hurt him. I always told her that she was too kind. But one night, he wanted to go down to central park for dinner but she insisted that he just came here for dinner. Of course I was here too. He came over and was marveled at how she had all this space to herself. He lives over on the Upper East Side in an apartment with his parents and sisters.

"Anyway, he comes over with flowers for her and dinner goes well. Holly made a simple pasta, everyone's happy. But afterwards, she and him are sitting in the living room and there just watching a movie. Don't remember what it was. I was in here when I heard him shouting. Like he was angry or something. I run in there and he was going on about how she didn't care for him and that she's just a tease and everything. Then he started yelling at me, thinking that we were sleeping together. I couldn't take it and started yelling at him saying she doesn't like you, she just feels sorry for you. Holly tells him it's true and he hits her across the face and I punch him in the stomach and throw him out."

"Do they still see each other?" Olivia asked.

"No, more like he started to stalk her. He's completely obsessed with her. Holly got a restraining order against him but it didn't stop him from bumping into her 'on accident' as he always called it." Kevin finished off.

"What's his name?" Elliot asked.

"Patrick, Krawzak. He goes to my school." Kevin answered him quickly.

"Well, we have her cell phone contacts and we will be checking in on the students in both yours and Holly's school." Elliot said. "We will also be paying this Patrick guy a house call."

Olivia and Elliot then made there way out of Kevin's room and back to the main room where Mrs. Thompson and Katie were sitting. With a nod both the detectives left the apartment and went out to the streets.

"Well, she's born into the right family." Elliot said.

"Are you kidding me, her closet was like a mini mall." Olivia answered him back.

"Well at least we know that we can rule out Kevin." Elliot said.

"Are you sure? I mean maybe he still likes her and she's going out with this Jeremy guy. He gets jealous and lashes out at the wrong person." Olivia tried.

"That's a big conclusion. No way would he harm Holly in any way." Elliot answered her.

"You never know. Maybe Patrick did it, but I mean why would he is he's in love with her?" Olivia asked aloud.

"Well maybe if he can't have her _then no one can_."


	3. Constance Billiard

**Gossip**

**Chapter 3: Constance Billiard**

Later that evening in the squardroom, the door was already being set up in Holly's case. On it was a picture of herself, her mother, sister, and Kevin. But there were a ton of blanks missing at the bottom.

"Okay, so were are we with this case?" Cragen asked, coming out of this office and walking up to the detectives.

"Last night Holly was reported being out with her boyfriend Jeremy and some friends we don't know about yet. The alibis for the family check as well as Kevin's." Olivia began.

"Do we have the ME's report back yet?" Cragen asked.

"Nope, they said it would be at least until tomorrow before they finished her." Elliot answered him.

"Okay then tell me about her life. I wanna know everything about this girl." Cragen stated.

"Holly was perfectly happy with her life and her lifestyle. She had everything any person could ever hope for. She practically had her own apartment in her house, complete with bedroom, walk in closet, balcony with led to her sister's left wing of the house, a guest bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, library, I mean, there were thousands of dollars spent into her wardrobe and lifestyle." Olivia began.

"Her Dad owns his own wine company and is making about a cool million a day. Holly's Mom co-owns it, but the Dad lives in a chateau in France with his new boyfriend." Elliot continued on.

"Holly's best friend Kevin lived there on the weekends and after school with her there, although he never spent the night during the week unless there was an emergency at his own home." Olivia began.

"Wait doesn't he have a family of his own?" Cragen asked.

"Yes, but he has an unstable one and he claims Holly was like a sister to him." Olivia answered him.

"So I'm assuming they were a little bit more than friends." Munch spoke up.

"Her mother said no, Kevin said no, but you had to see the place captain. Holly's room was filled with photo's of her and Kevin, there was maybe one or two with her and some other people."

"And what are you getting at? Just because a girl's friends with a boy, they automatically have to be dating?" Olivia spoke up.

"No, but if you were a teenager and also had a boyfriend, then wouldn't you have more picture of you and your boyfriend rather than your best friend?" Elliot retorted back.

"What about Kevin's room?" Cragen broke up the argument.

"Kevin's room had picture of him and Holly, just like hers." Elliot answered him.

"And her mother isn't up there with her?" Fin asked aloud.

"Holly's mother lives on the bottom floor and Holly and Katie split the top into there own separate wings. Mrs. Thompson says it's important to her to give her daughters space. She treated Kevin like a son to her and knew nothing was going on between them." Olivia answered him.

Cragen stood there and looked at the board for a minute. "We are missing spaces. Any other stories? Enemies? Rivals?"

"Holly did obtain a stalker ex-boyfriend by the name of Patrick. The relationship for a month and a half and apparently the only thing that kept the relationship alive was that she felt sorry for him, he was unpopular unlike her and unwanted in there click. Holly had a restraining order put on him after the break up when she noticed he started to follow her around." Elliot answered.

"Another is Donna, but apparently, she's too sweet to commit a crime like the one Holly was put by according to Kevin. Donna and Holly aren't on good terms because Holly's boyfriend Jeremy left Donna to be with Holly." Olivia went on.

"For someone who is so well liked, she sure is making a lot of enemies." Cragen began. "Tomorrow, the kind people at Constance Billiard School for Girls are giving us a private classroom for interviews. Benson, Stabler, report there at 8, you are to interview Holly's friends, Kacy, Melissa, Amanda and of course Donna. Munch, Fin, you will be going to St. Jude's Academy for Boys that are giving us the cafeteria in the morning. You will have the pleasure of talking to Jeremy, Holly's friends Chris and Matt and of course, Mr. Patrick."

* * *

So the next day, the detectives began work back at the schools and first up is Benson and Stabler at Holly's school, interviewing Kacy Thomas.

"Holly was my best and oldest friend." Kacy began with a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. Kacy had short red hair that bounced off her shoulders. She had deep greenish brown eyes and a lot of freckles on her white skin.

"How did you two know each other?" Olivia began. Her and Elliot were sitting next to each other on the opposite side of the table of Kacy.

"We met in California. That's where Holly was from. It was the first grade and we both had the same class and sat next to each other because of our last names. When Holly moved out here in the fourth grade I thought I was never going to see her again. We always kept in contact over the Internet and it was as through she'd never left. My family decided it would be best to move out here over last summer so it would be easier for me to get into an Ivy League school for college. I was ecstatic." Kacy rambled on.

"Did Holly ever seem like she was in trouble the past couple of days?" Elliot asked.

"No, but yet again Holly was always smiling, I mean she was practically the It girl around here." Kacy answered with a smile.

"How was her school life?" Olivia went on.

"She was a straight A student, bond to go to any college she wanted to go to. She was the most popular and prettiest girl in the school. She practically owned the place around here. Everyone loved her, not because they were scared of her, because she was the nicest person ever." Kacy replied. "When I heard that it was her on the announcement yesterday, I couldn't believe it, yet knew something bad had happened to her."

"Why would you say that?" Elliot asked.

"Because she didn't meet me this morning. I live down the block from Holly's and we walk to school together every morning, and almost always go to the Starbucks on the way. When she was 10 minutes late I left without her and was almost late to school." Kacy answered him.

"Did Holly have any enemies here?" Olivia went on.

"No, I mean everyone knows about that thing with Donna but they made up. Donna told her in the cafeteria that she couldn't fight fate." Kacy said the last few words with an attitude and then sat back in her chair.

"What, was Donna lying?" Elliot questioned.

Kacy took a breath and sat up before going on. "Because Holly and Jeremy weren't fate."

Elliot and Olivia looked at one another. "Then why would she say that?" Olivia spoke up.

"So Donna would seem sweet. If she wasn't kind, she wasn't popular."

"But why wouldn't Holly and Jeremy be fate?" Olivia went on.

"Because that's not what everyone else says." Kacy got a little louder. She sat back and took a breath before continuing on. "You know how everyone says that this person and that person are totally going to get married once they get out of high school? Well our group did that all time among the group, and only with the same four people."

"Who were they?" Elliot asked.

"Jeremy, was suppose to marry Donna. Holly was suppose to marry Kevin." Kacy answered slowly.

* * *

However, at St. Jude's, it wasn't all fun and games with Munch and Fin because Jeremy Snyder was the first person on there list.

"So Jeremy, I guess Holly means a lot to you, right?" Munch asked.

"She's everything I could have asked for." Jeremy answered softly. Jeremy Snyder was around six feet tall. He had light brown hair that was let down and curled at its ends slightly. He had light skin like Kevin's but brown eyes.

"Really because so far you're the last person she was with before she died." Fin said sitting up in his seat.

"That doesn't mean I was the one who killer her! I love her." Jeremy spoke louder this time.

"Then who were you guys with last night?" Munch questioned him.

"We went to dinner with Donna, Amanda, Matt and Chris. Later we went to Barneys and Central Park. I had to leave early and she stayed with them. Jeremy answered them.

"Where were you after you left?" Fin asked quickly.

"At home." Jeremy answered faster.

"What happened at dinner until you left?" Munch spoke up.

Jeremy took a deep breath before he began his story. "After school yesterday Holly came over to my place she changed out of her school clothes into her usual wear. We hanged around my place for a couple of hours and then we met up with them over at the café we always meet at. Katie's Korner, Holly love's that place because they serve authentic French food. Once we ate we went over to Barneys because the girls wanted to look at makeup and the employee even did a free coat of makeup for them.

"Afterwards, we walked through Central Park and my Mom called me, wanted me home. I kissed Holly goodnight and caught a Taxi home. But later that night, Holly called me around a little before 11 on my cell phone. She said she wanted to meet with me at her place and that Katie would probably answer the door. When I got there, I went up to Holly's place and when she wasn't home by midnight, I left."

"Except Holly was found dead in her school uniform." Munch retorted back at the teenager.

"But, that's impossible. Either she had to go back home and get another set or it's someone else's because she left her uniform at my house." Jeremy responded.

Munch and Fin looked over at each other. "We'll investigate it over in the lab. Still, how was your relationship before her death?" Munch replied.

"We were fine. The perfect couple practically." Jeremy looked down as we talked. "Everyone didn't think that we were meant to be together, but that still didn't stop us."

"Did Holly seem upset the past week, like something was bothering her?" Fin asked.

"No, she was always, always happy. She was never sad. I never once saw her cry in the six months we had been going out for." Jeremy looked up, his eyes appeared red.

Munch looked over at Fin and sent the signal that this was about over. "Well thank you for your time. If you need to talk to someone, victim services is always waiting, and if you can think of anything else give us a call." Munch said as he pulled the two cards out of his jacket.

* * *

Back to Olivia and Elliot at Constance, they had Melissa Zukle, another of Holly's friends.

"How could this happen to Holly? She was always happy, she was the perfect girl and an amazing friend." Melissa said as tears began to run down her face again. Melissa had very curly brown bushy hair that was back in a ponytail. She had green eyes and was also light skinned.

"When's the last time you saw Holly?" Olivia asked as she handed over the tissue box to Melissa.

"Yesterday in fourth period. We sit next to each other in French 2 and we had another sub again. We both finished the work in about 10 minutes and had the rest of the period to talk to ourselves." Melissa answered with the lump in her throat.

"Did she mention anything about plans she had last night?" Elliot questioned on.

"She said she was going over to Jeremy's place after school and dinner with Donna, Amanda, Matt, and Chris. When I asked why she wasn't going to go home and pretty herself up, she got all serious and didn't want to talk about it. I think something was wrong with the relationship but I didn't want to ask." Melissa answered.

"Did she ever seem troubled?" Elliot asked.

Melissa just shook her head. "You know it's funny. I mean, one day she's there and the next she's not. It's not fair to me you know. I really miss her. Especially when she walked into French class right before the bell rang and sat next to me and greeted me with the 'Hey Melissy!' Sorry, I guess it's all really getting to me that she's actually gone."

"How were Holly and Kevin together?" Elliot asked.

Melissa let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair to show her school uniform she was wearing with a back of Bailey Winter high heel boots. "They were something. Like, if you could, go past the point of boyfriend and girlfriend, almost like they were married or something. They had like this special friendship no one else could like ever had. Since the school let's upperclassmen leave for lunch, she always met Kevin and sometimes we would tag along. Usually to Starbucks or like a café somewhere."

"Did they ever go out together?" Olivia asked.

"No. I mean we all thought they did in the seventh grade but they didn't." Melissa replied. "Poor Kevin though, him and Holly, I mean you couldn't talk about him without bringing Holly up. It wasn't possible. I bet he's so depressed now."

"Why would you say that?" Elliot questioned.

"Because before Holly got here, Kevin suffered from depression, a lot. He didn't have a stable family life and Holly took him in. It wasn't that she felt sorry for him; it was that she cared for him, like a brother and a sister. Kevin and Holly lived together and I think he hasn't been home for years."

"Well thank you Melissa, you need to talk to anyone, please call either victims services or myself." Olivia handed her the cards and she left the room, grabbing her Lesportsac bag on the way out.

"I bet these girls spend more money a week then my paycheck." Olivia stated.

"Well, now we know not to mess with the rich folk. But do you think that Kevin lived at Holly's house full time?" Elliot asked her.

"I don't know, but he did look like he could live there for the rest of his life." Olivia responded.

Elliot thought to himself for a moment before continuing on. "I wonder, how unstable could your family life get until the point where you are suffering from depression?"

"Maybe we need to visit more than one house in the West Side after this." Olivia went on.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. My computer at home has been broken and I'm on my Dad's updating this for you. **

**This chapter was meant to be a lot longer, but I decided to cut it up into two parts. **

**A Huge thanks has to go out to all the people that reviewed the last two chapters. You guys are awesome, and yes it is like a cross between gossipgirl and Law and Order, but not really because I'm not using those characters. **

**Please review, it keeps me writing!**


	4. St Jude's

**Gossip**

**Chapter 4: St. Jude's**

Over at St. Jude's Academy for men, Munch and Fin were getting ready for Chris Kniefl as he came in and took his seat. Chris was quite as he walked. He was almost six feet with boy long brown curly hair and matching brown eyes with pale skin.

"Chris how close were you and Holly?" Munch asked sitting across the table from him.

"She's my best friend." Chris answered. "She was always there for me."

"From what I hear she used to make your life a living hell up until the ninth grade." Fin retorted back.

"You don't understand what happened between us. She was the one that made me feel better when her friends picked on me. She had to go along with it and she would call me at night and say how sorry she was about it all. Sometimes she even took me out to dinner or something like that." Chris replied back with a louder voice.

"So I guess you really loved her." Munch stated.

"I wasn't in love with her if that's what you mean. She cared about Jeremy a lot and he's a good friend, I would never hurt him. Besides, Holly was more of a sister to me then anything."

"Chris what did you, Holly, and your friends do after you guys left Central Park?" Munch asked.

"Donna kept on talking about a party because that night was the 6 month mark in Jeremy and Holly's relationship. She said let's go buy some Cosmo's at the Four Seasons and Holly said she wasn't in the mood." Chris began with his story.

"But we ended up going to Matt's parents suite there. Donna was still going crazy and pulled a couple of bottles of Champagne out of the stash Matt's parents kept, and that's when I knew that I had to get home. So I said goodnight to Holly and left her there with Matt, Amanda and Donna. That was the last time that I saw her and I am telling the truth." Chris finished the story.

"Did Holly ever drink?" Fin asked.

"Only on special occasions. But she never had way too much." Chris replied back.

"What's her style?" Munch asked.

"Well I mean, sometimes when we go to banquet balls and charity events she'll have some champagne or some cosmopolitans but that was it." Chris answered him.

* * *

Back at Constance Billiard, Stabler and Benson were beginning on Holly's friend Amanda Raider.

"Holly was so kind to me. I can't believe that after all she's done that she's dead and didn't even get to graduate yet." Amanda cried out. Amanda was a year younger than Holly was long pale brown hair the flowed and moved with her body. She had brown eyes and was really short. She was wearing her school uniform with some silver kitten heels.

Elliot and Olivia looked back to each other, know that this interview was already on thin ice and they weren't sure that Amanda could handle too many questions.

"Were you and Holly really close?" Olivia asked the obvious question.

"Yeah, I mean you think a girl like Holly wouldn't waste her time with someone younger than her but she did. We met on my first day here and everyone already talked about her around town and I wanted to see her finally. I went to school in the West Side and she was on the East.

"I walked into my photography class. And she practically glided in with her 100 dollar Steve Maddens and she looked better then anyone imagined. She was the perfect girl with the perfect boyfriend with a perfect life. She and I were paired up and she was so kind to me. She started inviting me to her charity events and eventually, I became one of her good friends. She showed me what it was like to be popular and how to be glamorous and loved." Amanda trailed off.

"Well Amanda," Elliot began sitting up in his chair. "You were one of the last people she was with before she died, now what happened after central park?"

Amanda sat upright in her chair. "We decided that we wanted to go to the Four Seasons, Matt's parents have a suite there and I guess Donna and him wanted to go and party." Amanda started.

"Are Donna and Matt dating?" Benson asked.

Amanda started to laugh. "That's highly unlikely seeing as how Matt's gay. But Holly agreed with them and I decided to tag along. When we got there, we went to the suite and they order some food from the hotel and then they broke into Matt's parent's stash of liquor. When they popped the bottle it was almost 11:30 and I had to go home."

"Did you hear from Holly later that evening?" Stabler asked.

"No, the last time I saw her was when she was pouring a cosmopolitan down her throat" Amanda started to drop her head down and the tears came back.

This interview was more than over.

* * *

Back at St. Jude's, Munch and Fin were sitting Matthew Garcia down. Matt had light brown skin with spiky brown hair that drifted back and matching chocolate eyes. He strolled in with a black Kate Spade carrier bag over his arm and set it down next to him when he sat down.

"So Matt, you like to party don't you?" Munch asked.

"Only on occasion." Matt spoke up quietly. He began playing with his hands in his lap and immediately began acting shy.

"Well from what we've learned so far is that you, Holly and Donna were partying it up in the Four Seasons last night." Fin spoke up.

"Well, I wasn't that into it, but when I'm with Donna I get really hyper and she kept talking about it and the more she did, the more I wanted to. I mean it did mark Holly's six month and it was sort of a big thing for us. I mean, Holly wasn't the kind of girl to be in a relationship. I mean except Patrick, she didn't really date anyone until Jeremy and her started to like each other." Matt responded sitting up right in his chair.

"Okay home boy, spill it, what happened after Donna popped the champagne bottle?" Munch asked leaning in.

Matt let out a deep breath and began his own story. "Donna opened a bottle of champagne and she poured us all a flume and we all drank to Jeremy and Holly, and Holly immediately downed the flume after the clink. She wasn't like herself that night. I had never seen her act so, _depressed_.

"After 3 more flumes, she started to tell she was almost at her limit, I mean she already had a Cosmo that night too. So when Donna offered another she decided that it was too much for her. I had the guts to ask what was wrong and she spilled everything. That she was planning on breaking up with Jeremy, she was suppose to do it in Central Park before he left but she didn't have the heart to. She kept on going on about how it wasn't working out and that she was so sorry that she had hurt Donna, that Donna should have Jeremy because they were better off together then her and him. Donna spoke up and said that she was crazy and that Holly and Jeremy were really cute together. Then Holly whispered shut up and that we all know that you and Jeremy are suppose to end up together and that there was too many things just so wrong to Holly in the relationship.

"Holly started to explain that Jeremy always bugged her about Kevin and he was really jealous of him. Also that Jeremy always complained that they weren't spending enough time together while at the same time planning a romantic trip to the Hampton's for Spring Break. That's when Holly puked on herself and it got all over her clothes. Donna let her change into an extra set of the school uniform that Donna had. After Holly had changed into the uniform, Donna said in that it was getting late and she and Holly left the hotel together. I felt so bad for her. I've never seen her like that."

"Did you have any other contact with Holly that night." Fin asked.

"Nope, only Donna called me and said that she got Holly home and up in her room around 12:30." Matt replied.

Munch and Fin looked at each other and knew that they had gotten more than enough information from Matt.

At Constance Billiard, Benson and Stabler had just met their last person to interview that day. Donna Schroeder was about 5'7" and white with freckles like Holly. She had blonde hair that flowed down past her shoulders, almost hitting her elbows and subtle blue eyes. She walked in with an oversized Abercrombie bag around her shoulder.

* * *

Donna's eyes were extremely red. And she seemed cold and distant when she walked to sit down in the small chair.

"Donna I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler. Were just going to ask some simple questions about what happened last night." Benson began but Donna broke in.

"I don't want to answer questions, I just want to explain to you what happened." Donna replied, she had water in her eyes and she looked scared.

"Okay, were listening." Olivia reassured her.

Donna looked at both of them before she started her story. "When Holly started saying how she and Jeremy were going through all these bad times. I didn't know what to think. I was just getting over the fact that she was stealing my Prince Charming away, but I had to remind myself everyday that they were better off together and someone else has to be out there for me, I had to do better than Jeremy Snyder.

"But that night, she seemed _so broken_, so unlike herself, I could barely stop myself from crying. When she finally barfed the alcohol out of her I told Matt it was getting late out and we had to be going home. After all it was a school night. I flagged a taxi down and I took her home first and took her up to the top floor. I walked in the door and we started going up the steps together and Kevin walked down and met us halfway up there. He thanked me for taking her home and he picked her up in his arms and the last I saw her was Kevin taking her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"I called Matt when I got back into the Taxi on my way home and that was that." Donna finished with clear eyes, looking relieved.

"Thank you Donna, you can go." Olivia let the girl free, and the detectives were free to talk to themselves alone again.

"She's innocent." Olivia stated.

"Oh no doubt." Elliot seconded her.

"But are you thinking the same thing that I am?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, what was Kevin doing at Holly's house at midnight when he was supposed to be home?"

* * *

Meanwhile at St. Jude's, Munch and Fin were in from some disappointing news.

As the principal walked in after Matt had left the room, something seemed uneasy.

"I hope that today helped your investigation detectives." Mr. Danes stated.

"Yes, but we still have one to go, a Mr. Patrick Krawzak." Munch replied.

"Oh yes, well I'm sorry to say but Mr. Krawzak isn't at school today. His mother called it in this morning that he isn't feeling well today. If you wish I can give you his home address and number." The principal went on.

"Yes, that would be helpful." Fin answered this time. The principal left them alone once again.

"How convenient for us. I guess we have to make house calls now too." Munch spoke up.

"Better hope that Mr. Sick guy isn't leaving the city." Fin replied.

"Teenagers who hit their girlfriend while big brother is in the room are too stupid to murder and run." Munch replied.

When the principal came back with the information, the detectives left the school only to call Benson and Stabler. After they had made there way through the conversation, the detectives made their way back to the precinct.

"Do you think she should have died?" Fin asked.

"Never. No one ever deserves to die no matter what they do. And Holly didn't appear to do anything but hide her feelings in for years and when she drank a little too much, she cried out how her and Jeremy weren't getting along anymore." Munch replied quickly.

"Well, something still doesn't connect with me." Fin retorted back to him.

"Hmm, and what would that be?"

"Well if what Benson said about Donna's story is true, then why didn't Jeremy bump into Kevin at Holly's place?" Fin replied.

"First we need to find out for sure if Kevin was even there or if Donna was lying to them."

"Or if Jeremy was lying to us."


End file.
